The present invention relates to a vertical type stream plating apparatus for electroplating the surface of a metal strip with tin, chromium, copper or the like. In a vertical type stream plating apparatus, in order to improve productivity by increasing the plating rate (deposition rate of a plating metal), it is necessary to circulate a solution for plating a strip between electrodes at a higher speed. The present invention is directed to a vertical type stream plating apparatus that enables a high speed plating treatment to be effected by improving the structure of the plating solution feeding nozzle and the electrolytic cell.